Who Will You Run To
by Gemmal
Summary: Theo/HG. 10 years after escaping the war into the Muggle world Theodore Nott is back only to find he is wanted for crimes he didn’t commit. Now he’s been plunged back into a life he’s forgotten how to live, but is he as innocent as he seems?
1. Prologue

**Who Will You Run To**

**AN: **Right, well I'm aware I have like three other WIP's at the moment but this idea just wouldn't go away and I thought I should probably attempt to get it out before it's too late and all I have time for are my A Levels.

I'm a through and through slash writer so I'm afraid that there will be slash in this too, so if you don't like it don't read it.

I have never even thought of writing anything of this pairing but it just seemed to fit and when I checked I realized there are only like, nine Theo/Hermione stories out there. So hey, first attempt at writing het, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, if I did I would have a lot more money than I do now.

_**Who Will You Run To**_

_Prologue_

The man drew his cloak closer around himself as he exited the grimy pub and entered the alley beyond. It wasn't particularly cold outside yet the man found himself shivering all the same. He couldn't shake off the feeling that there were people watching him but he knew he was just being paranoid.

He took a deep breath and looked around. The Alley was just the way he remembered it. The small shops, selling all sorts of weird and wacky things that one would only read of in books, the people bustling about from place to place dressed in robes of varying colour and style, The tattered looking women and men trying to sell their questionable goods and the smell of a million different things melding into one.

The man smiled. It was good to be back where he belonged.

He continued down the alley and entered what looked to be a book store called 'Flourish and Blotts.' He skimmed the books with a wistful look on his face before moving on to another shop called 'Quality Quidditch Supplies,' there were several children standing by the window of the store, gaping at a new make of broomstick.

But what caught this mans eye was something completely different. It was a poster. And as he looked at it he felt himself go cold. The previous feeling of belonging left him, making him instead feel empty and scared.

He snatched the poster off of the wall and made to quickly leave. Walking as fast as he felt he could, without looking conspicuous he made for the pub at the top of the Alley. His earlier feeling of being watched was reaching new heights and he felt as though the many people who just seconds ago seemed so welcoming and ordinary, were slowly closing in on him.

The last thing he felt before the world went dark was many hands grabbing at him to keep him still as he struggled to get away and the last thing he saw was a head of bushy brown hair, a face he thought he recognized and a wand being pointed directly at him.

The poster he had previously snatched from the window of the Quidditch store fluttered to the ground. It showed a moving picture of a very young dark haired man angrily glaring from his boundaries and read;

**WANTED**

_**THEODORE NOTT**_

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Who Will You Run To**

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I apologise if this chapter is a bit slow, or just crappy in general but I needed to set the story up. Hopefully the next chapters will be better.

Chapter 1

Theodore was cold, he screwed his eyes tighter shut and attempted to burry himself deeper into his covers. It took him a few minutes in fact to realise that he wasn't in his bed at all; that he was lying on a cold damp floor with his coat wrapped awkwardly himself. He opened his eyes to find himself locked in a pitch black cell and previous events suddenly rushed back to him.

With a groan partially down to the uncomfortable position he had been in and partially down to fear he moved up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around himself shivering and scared.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the same position in the pitch blackness, trying to work out why he had been arrested, what that poster had been about and envisioning horrid images of his own demise, but after what felt like hours a door opened across the room and two men whose faces couldn't be seen opened up his cell and roughly pulled Theodore to his feet. One of them bound his hands too tightly with a whispered spell and they dragged him away, he let out a small whimper of pain at the feeling of their fingers digging into his forearms in a way that would surely leave bruises.

The men tugged him up a set of stairs and into a brightly lit room; he squinted at the harsh change in lighting. The room contained simply a small table and three chairs, two on one side of the table that were already occupied by a man with red hair and a woman with long brown hair – the woman that arrested him - and one on the opposite side that he was roughly thrown into.

Theodore immediately recognised the two, "Weasley," his voice sounded harsh to his own ears, "Granger."

Weasley gave him a glare, and Theodore was hard pressed not to flinch at the look of pure loathing.

Granger started talking then, in an annoyingly calm manner, "Theodore Knott. As I am sure you are aware there have been a string of ministry related murders against muggle born workers. Last Thursday on the fifteenth of February at ten forty-five at night a man witnessed the murder of his colleague Mr. Kevin Dewey and when asked if he could identify the murderer he gave your name."

"It wasn't me!" Theodore was quick in his defense, terrified of what may happen to him if they decided that he had done it, "I didn't even know that anyone had been killed."

"Liar," Ron hissed, "And I suppose that the fact that your dad is the leader of the DER's means absolutely nothing either."

"My Father?" Theodore was totally shocked, he could feel tears begin to form in his eyes, "But my father's dead."

"Don't play dumb!" Ron demanded, slamming his fist against the table.

Theo actually did flinch that time, "I'm not! I swear it," he was getting desperate now, "I honestly thought my father had been killed in Azkaban, I have no idea what the DER's are and I promise you I've never murdered anyone. In fact, today was the first time I've set foot in Wizarding London in over ten years."

This stopped Ron in his tracks, "Ten years?"

"Yes, I ran away in the summer between fifth and sixth year because I didn't want to serve The Dark Lord."

"That certainly aligns with the time he was found to be missing," Hermione spoke slowly, trying to think things through, "and up until last Thursday he hadn't been seen at all. Presumed dead in fact."

Ron still wasn't entirely sure, "Well I guess there's only one way we'll know for definite." And he produced a small vial of clear liquid from his pocket.

------

The Questioning under Veritaserum took another hour or so. Both Ron and Hermione were extremely thorough in covering all angles and making it impossible for Theodore to withhold even the slightest bit of information.

However whenever it came to where Theo have been for the past ten years, where he had lived, what had he been doing and who he was with, he made sure (with great difficulty) he stayed absolutely silent. He knew that this wasn't going to help his defense but as all of the other answers he gave proved without a doubt that he had nothing to do with any murder the two had to agree that he was completely innocent.

However Ron was still loathe to let him go.

"Who is to say that he won't go running straight back to his father now that he knows that he's alive? I still don't trust him; we don't know where he lives or anything. I say we keep him locked up just in case."

"Ronald! You know we can't do that. He hasn't done anything to be locked up for."

"But who's to say he won't when he gets the chance." Ron was silent for a minute, "Unless…" a smile was making its way across Ron's face.

"Unless what?" Hermione didn't like the look on Ron's face. Theo just sat there silently, pretty sure that the two had forgotten that he was still there.

"Unless we use him."

"Use him?"

"Yeah," Ron was getting exited now, "Think about it 'mione. The DER's are the biggest threat to muggles and muggleborns since Voldemort himself. But at least with him we knew what we were up against. We don't know who the rest of the DER's are, what their plan is, how they're infiltrating the ministry or anything. But here we have the son of their leader, we could place a tracking spell on him, somehow get him taken by the DER's and hey-presto, we have ourselves a spy!"

"Ron there are so many things wrong with that idea, I don't even know where to start."

"Well maybe it needs some fine tuning but you can't say it's not a good plan."

"We can't just force someone to do something like that Ronald!"

"I would do it." The two turned to Theodore in shock, he repeated the sentence again in a stronger voice this time, "I would do it. Honestly, I want to do it."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"He's still under Veritaserum Hermione. And we can find a way of keeping an eye on him. He can stay in your spare room! Oh I'm sooo getting promoted for this. In fact I'm gonna go tell Mr. Wood right now."

And that's how Theodore Nott found himself at his house packing up his stuff in order to become a spy for the aurors, in order to finally get his life as a wizard back. He went to his bed side table, pulled out a long thin box and opened it to reveal his old wand. The wood felt unfamiliar against his fingers and he worried that he may have forgotten how to use it but after managing to levitate all of the objects in his bedroom he put his wand away, closed the holdal he had packed and went downstairs into his kitchen, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen from by the phone as he went and writing a quick note.

_Guys _

_You were right when you said I've been a grumpy git __recently, but I honestly have a good reason. I've got so much going on in my head at the moment and I know you'll be mad at me for not telling you so I'll apologise now. I've decided to bugger off for a bit, get away from the routine, I'm not taking my phone so don't try to contact me, I promise I will be back and I'm sorry if your mad at me but I will explain everything when I come back._

_Look after yourselves and stay out of my bedroom (that includes Daniel)_

_Theo xx_

He left the note on the kitchen counter grabbed his car keys and made his way to the address that was written on a sheet of paper in his pocket. The address of the apartment which Hermione Granger shared with Harry Potter. The apartment he would be living in for the foreseeable future.

TBC

Coming up – Who are the people who are living with Theodore? And is it possible that what's happening in the Wizarding world is having an effect on the Muggle one?

Reviews are love.


	3. Chapter 2

Who Will You Run To

**Who Will You Run To **

Chapter 2

"Listen to this," Pansy Parkinson lifted up the _Heat_ magazine she was browsing to get a closer look at the article that had caught her attention, "'Don't let your soul mate slip away.' They make it sound like they're holding them captive! 'Here they are, we have them but you had better hurry 'cos they're just slipping away – oh, there they go."

She was sitting in a coffee shop with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, the three and had made it a habit to meet up here on the rare occasions that their lunch breaks coincided.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were wizards who were now living in the Muggle world along with their other friend Theodore Nott. They had been living in the Muggle world for ten years after they had run away from their old lives at the age of only sixteen. They had been stuck in the middle of a magical war and were being hunted by both sides. One side believed them to be evil murderers while the other was trying to make them just that. They had given up, stolen and converted some money from their parents that were pressuring them into what they didn't want and started new lives in the Muggle world.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy had used magic to forge muggle GCSE's and not wanting to give up on education, had enrolled in college and gone to a local university. Pansy had discovered a flair for design and now worked for an interior design company, Blaise had used his gift of the gab to work his way up in the advertising career path while Draco had gone to law school and was now a qualified lawyer.

Theodore and Gregory, not being as academic as the other three had found themselves jobs. Theodore, who out of the entire group had missed the Wizarding world the most had never been happy in any of his jobs and changed them constantly.

Draco, Blaise and Theodore rented a relatively nice house just outside London which they had bought a few years ago once they were earning decent money, it had three bedrooms, a big garden and a large kitchen – not that they had much time to cook in it. Pansy shared a apartment in the centre of London with Denise, a friend from work. It was quite small but about all they could afford in such an expensive area.

In fact as inconceivable as it seems the four of them had become completely content with their new lives. They had given up using magic for fear of being tracked and had slowly settled in - their previous lives as wizards now nothing but a mere memory. They had friends, routines, relationships, for the first time in their lives they had normal lives, they had been able to grow into their own people and they (except perhaps for Theodore) had never been happier.

"I hardly think they're holding people captive at Heat magazine." Blaise laughed, "Of course if they are I wouldn't mind if they want to give me my soul mate. The date I went on the other night was a total disaster" he sulked.

"Oh, for goodness sake, you're twenty seven. I hardly think it's important that you find your soul mate just yet," Draco laughed, "that's if there is even such thing as soul mates."

"Oh you're only saying that because you've got Daniel," Blaise did a sort of fake swoon, "he's you're soul mate."

"And you luuuuuuuurve him!" Pansy giggled

"He's not my soul mate!" Draco blushed and Pansy and Blaise just grinned at him.

"Oh shut up", Draco finished off his coffee and stood up, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet a maniac."

* * *

Draco's taxi pulled up outside the police station five minutes late and the police officer in charge of the case met him.

"Looking good Mr Lawyer man."

"Hey Daniel, sorry I'm late." Daniel was Draco's boyfriend and had been working in the force for over eight years, he was 29, was three years older than Draco and was tall, muscular, attractive and on top of that, very good at what he did. Draco had first met him when he had been given a work placement while he was in his last year of law school. The lawyer he was working with had taken him to an interview with a criminal he had was representing and the two walked in while Daniel was just a lowly constable back then and had been getting an earful from his boss because of some mistake he'd made. Daniel had been sent with them to guard the door and after the criminal had been rude and abusive to Draco he had been sent to stand outside too and the two had hit it off.

They hadn't met again until four years later, Draco had been a fully qualified lawyer for over a year and Daniel was a Detective Inspector. Draco had been representing one of the defendants in a case that Daniel had been working on and after a late night at the going through files at the station Daniel had found Draco and asked him to dinner. They had been going out for seven months now.

"Don't worry, it's not like she's going anywhere." Daniel pecked him on the lips and the gave him a mischievous grin, "we've had to tie her arms to her chair, she attacked the officer who was transferring her."

"Oh brilliant, that makes me feel safe." Draco said, his voice slightly higher than normal.

Daniel laughed at him boyfriends fear, "Don't worry, she won't get out of the confinements…and if she does, there will be two officers outside the door that should be able to save you before she claws your eyes out."

"Daniel!," he jumped out of the way and made a dash for the doors of the station, Draco hot on his heals.

* * *

Draco met the woman in a small interview room. She looked to be in her late thirties; she was slightly over weight and had short, curly brown hair that was unwashed and fell limp over her face. She had obviously not showered in weeks as there was dirt encrusted all over her face, neck and arms. She had a long gash down her right cheek and her eyes looked to be bulging out of their sockets.

"You're Susan Blundon," he said finally, being careful to keep his features blank

"I am." Her voice sounded gravelly, like she hadn't spoken for a while.

_Right_, Draco thought, sitting up straighter in his chair and taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that he hadn't even realized were there. Of course Miss Campbell was handcuffed to her chair, but that didn't do anything for the youngest Malfoy's state of mind.

"And I take it you're the Lawyer I asked for." The woman rolled her eyes and her loud arrogant tone filled the small cell they were sitting in, pulling Draco out of his thoughts "I remember asking for 'the best' not the sixteen year old intern from the junior division."

This snapped Draco's attention back to the matter at hand, he knew just how to handle people like her. Gathering up his courage he looked straight into her eyes.

"Are you quite done?" he drawled, looking down his nose at her. "If so I think it would do you a whole lot of good to take a closer look at which of us is sitting handcuffed to a chair and which of us isn't." She averted her gaze scowling, "You asked for the best, he's sitting right in front of you and I hardly think you're in a position to argue." He paused for effect, "However, should you believe that I am incompetent than I have absolutely no qualms with leaving you here and letting the jury have at you come your trial."

The woman glared at him and stuck her nose up in the air. Draco sighed; _this is going to be a long day_

Two hours later he was still sitting in the small interview room.

"Okay, explain this to me like I'm a six year old. You're saying that you _did_ commit these murders but it wasn't _you_ who committed them?"

"Precisely."

"And that works how?"

"It's a long story."

"And do you have any proof that this story is true?"

"Erm…no not really."

"Right. Great."

It was in this room that Daniel found him another three hours later at the end of his shift.

"Dray, are you still here!" Draco was sitting at the same table, papers from Susan Blundon's file spread out everywhere. He had taken his jacket and tie off and his previously pristine hair stuck up in different directions due to the number of times he had run his hand through his hair in frustration, the heat from the room had caused it to go slightly frizzy and in short the usually immaculate legal representative was looking quite frazzled. "You're completely overworked"

"I don't think you're in the place to talk, you're still here too you know." Draco groaned as Daniel began to massage his shoulders. "It's this stupid case."

"The Susan Blundon one?"

"I just don't understand!" Draco threw the sheets he has been looking at onto the desk and twisted round to face Daniel, "I've been going through her file, looking at names, victim information and such to see if I can disconcert a possible motive, being that she doesn't seem to be giving anything away and I haven't found a thing."

"You mean, you can't work out a motive."

"No, I really haven't found a thing. There are no records of any of these people who were her victims ever living inside or outside the UK. They don't exist."

"But that's impossible! How could their bodies have been identified if they don't exist! I thought families even came forward to identify."

"According to this they did."

"And why do I not know about this! If my detectives are doing their jobs properly they should have found this out weeks ago!" Daniel sighed, "You know what," he began picking up the papers on the desk and putting them back into the file, "there's nothing else we can do about this tonight and we're supposed to be picking up dinner. Blaise will go mental if he doesn't get fed soon."

Draco laughed, "fine. Lets go."

Half an hour later the two of them arrived at Draco's house with Chinese food only to find Blaise and Pansy sitting at the dining room table looking depressed. Theodore was nowhere to be seen and there was a slip of paper sitting in the centre of the table.

"What's going on?" Draco asked immediately.

Pansy looked up and answered, "Theodore's gone."

* * *

Hermione turned round and glanced at the empty street behind her for what felt like the hundredth time. Her grip tightened on the wand in her pocket and her steps once again sped up as the feeling of being followed reached a crescendo.

As she turned the corner a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Phase one had been completed, I've successfully infiltrated the ministry of magic. The next step is to make them believe that they have my allegiance and the second I have their complete trust, there's no stopping us."

"You're doing well, the mission is progressing." The figure of Thaddeus Nott stepped out next to the other figure, "I'm proud of you son."

TBC

Please Review


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Soooooo, remember me? It's defiantly been a while but I never planned on giving up on this but I've been so busy. But my A levels are over now and I have the whole summer to do what I want….and maybe get a summer job so I don't die from starvation when I get to uni. Oh well. I've read through and made a few improvements to the previous chapter and honestly I do actually plan on finishing this in the next 3 million years!

Chapter 3

It seemed like hours before he had finally stopped shaking enough to pick up the cup of coffee that Harry Potter had placed in front of him. He was sitting opposite Potter, Weasley and Granger at the dining table in the apartment Granger and Potter shared. It was small and open plan; there was a sitting room and an archway which lead to the kitchen/dining room. There were two large bedrooms and a smaller guest bedroom that had become Theodore's.

The ex-golden trio all looked similar to how they had in Hogwarts, just slightly older, Potter and Weasley were both taller and broader but that was to be expected, Theodore supposed he had grown slightly too, even though he was still slightly smaller than the other two. Granger had changed much more dramatically, in fact Theodore supposed one would call her quite pretty now, she had a beautiful figure her hair was much tamer than it was in Hogwarts and she just looked generally more mature…not that Theodore himself found her attractive.

His first mission for the ministry of magic had been a complete success. The head Auror had immediately taken to Ron's idea and they had managed to get Theodore kidnapped by the DER's by making a public announcement of his return and the leaving him at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron. Within the hour two random men had approached him and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of his father.

Theodore shivered at the thought.

It had taken a lot of convincing on his part to make his father accept him, he had been constantly aware of the wand that was pointed at him but he knew how to act, he had been doing it when he was younger and once he had managed to convince his father that he had the same beliefs he had been taken to his first 'Death Eater Revolutionist' meeting. He didn't know where they had been, it was a dark and damp and everyone was wearing dark robes with hoods that covered their faces.

"Come on Nott, out with it already," Weasley's harsh voice jerked Theodore out his memories.

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished

"Just give him a chance Ron," Potter said calmly while Weasley sulked.

"Go ahead Theodore," Hermione said softly, a small comforting smile on her face.

Shocked at the use of his first name Theodore stuttered a bit before telling them what he learnt at the meeting.

"My father's not the leader, it's someone else but they're never there, the person works through my father and he wouldn't tell me who they are."

"How helpful."

"Ronald!"

Theodore ignored him, "What they want to do is rid the magical world of Muggleborns and half bloods and the leader has a sort of side project that involves 'finding the traitors', I don't know what they mean by that but apparently they have people in the field."

"That doesn't sound good", Potter said, looking worried.

"Yeah, the leader has some special method he's using to track them but it all very secret. The most important thing though is that they're planning on taking over the Ministry."

"The Ministry!"

After another half an hour Theodore had finished his story, Potter and Weasley had gone to meet some friends in Hogsmead and Hermione was getting ready for bed. Theodore, feeling slightly out of place was sitting reading back editions of the daily prophet trying to catch up with the Wizarding world.

"I'm going to go to bed to read, feel free to get anything from the kitchen" She said coming to stand in front of him, "are you okay?"

"Amazing," he answered slightly breathless due to the feeling of being back where he belonged (the fact that Hermione was wearing a tight t-shirt and little shorts had nothing to do with it), "you wouldn't believe how much I've missed this."

Hermione smiled at him, a real, beautiful smile and Theodore felt his stomach flip for some unknown reason.

"Night Theodore."

Theodore swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, "Night Hermione."

He sort of felt guilty that he hadn't said anything about the plan involving her.

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone," Pansy's voice broke through the silence at the dinner table. She, Blaise, Gregory, Draco and Daniel had eaten the take away that the latter two had picked up in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I think maybe I should go home," Daniel interjected, he was feeling slightly uncomfortable. True he counted Theodore to be a friend and a good one at that, but he had only known him for a short time unlike the other three and felt like he was invading slightly. He went to stand up but was stopped by Draco's hand on his wrist.

"No." He said firmly, "you're staying here tonight," his boyfriends mouth said one thing but his eyes said 'I need you to stay here tonight' and Daniel knew not to argue.

"Fine, but I'm going to go to the kitchen and tidy up. Leave you to talk."

"I don't think he's coming back." Pansy said as soon as Daniel had exited.

"Oh for goodness sake Pansy, lets go straight to the worst case scenario why don't we," Blaise said, "he promised he'd come back."

"Yeah, to stop us from worrying, he's not coming back Blaise!"

"Calm down Pansy," Draco soothed placing his hand on hers, "we don't know that he's not coming back, besides, he wouldn't just leave, he wouldn't do that to us we've been through too much together."

"You don't think -" Blaise cut himself off, "no, never mind there's no way."

"No, what were you going to say," Pansy prodded, "tell us Blaise."

"You don't think he would go back _there_ do you…back to the other world."

"THE WIZARDING W-"

"-Pansy!" Draco cut her off, "Daniel's right next door."

"Sorry."

"There's… no way," Pansy stuttered, "he couldn't…he wouldn't"

"But what if he did." The three sat in silence as the reality of Blaise's words sunk in.

"No, I don't believe it," Draco stood up, firm in his denial, "he's just gone away to clear his head."

"But-"

"No! Pans, I refuse to think on it any more, he hasn't gone back, he wouldn't go back! He'll be home before you know it and a lot less grumpy probably. I'm going to help Daniel and then we're going to bed." And with that Draco walked out of the dining room leaving Pansy and Blaise to stare worriedly after him.

* * *

Draco looked at the clock in the corner of his bedroom, the bright green numbers showed that it was 2:13am. Untangling himself from Daniel he sat up, he couldn't stop thinking about what Pansy had said. Was it possible that Theodore had really gone back _there_ and if so why? Draco sighed and stood up, he wasn't going to get any sleep if he continued like this.

He didn't bother turning any lights on as he wondered into his en-suite bathroom and ran a glass of water, splashing some on his face. He took a few deep breaths trying to will away his previous thoughts. It was as he was about to leave the room that he looked up into the mirror.

The glass of water went crashing to the floor, making a loud smashing noise and Draco darted over to turn the bathroom light on, cutting his foot on the broken glass as he did so. Daniel was in the room within seconds.

"What on earth was that?" He asked loudly but on seeing the broken glass, his boyfriends pale terrified face and the blood on the floor he immediately softened rushing to Draco's side, "what happened? Are you okay?" When he didn't get an answer he sat Draco down and silently put a flannel to his bleeding foot making Draco wince

"I…saw something…in the mirror," Draco finally said when Daniel had finished, he could feel his hands shaking and made an effort to stop them.

"I wasn't a spider was it," Daniel teased quietly drawing a slight smile from Draco.

"No," he carefully walked back to the sink and slowly looked back into the mirror, "It was nothing."

"You work too hard," Daniel's hand was rubbing soothing circles on his back as he tried to calm himself down, "come on, come to bed."

"Yeah. Yeah okay," and Draco threw a quick glance back over to the mirror and allowed himself to be lead back into his bedroom.

TBC

Like it, hate it? Have I totally lost the ability to write in the past year? It would be nice to know if people are still interested.


End file.
